Survivor: Anime Universe
by sacredwarrior
Summary: This is also a Outlaw star/ Skies of Arcadia/ Zoids Please R&R NO FLAMERS CHAP THREE UPLOADED FINALLY!
1. the game begins

Survivor, Anime Universe  
  
Lord Billius  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the chars in here. Blah de blah de blah! You know the routines so don't sue.  
  
  
  
Host: Welcome to Day One of: Survivor, Anime Universe! I'm Lord Billius, the host. We searched the random worlds of Anime to bring to you the Ultimate Survivor Series! This time there will be four teams. Unlike the pathetic two teams, we have four teams because of all the great anime in the world. Our first team, Straight from Okinawa Japan, 1996. The Masaki Team.  
  
Masaki team: yay!  
  
Host: the members are as follows: Tenchi Masaki is the Captain of the team, and then we have the Space Pirate Ryoko…  
  
Ayeka: boo!  
  
Ryoko: why I…  
  
Host: ok calm down, now where was I? Oh yea then Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, Galaxy Police Detectives First Class Mihoshi and Kiyone, The Greatest Mind in the Universe… Hey someone wrote that in by hand… oh well, Washu, and last but not least Ryo-oh-ki!  
  
Washu: That's Little Washu to you!  
  
Host: uhh… ok.  
  
All: yay!  
  
:: Ryoko and Ayeka start fighting::  
  
Host: ok, Our Next Team from Deep Space, is the Outlaws, the members are: Gene Starwind as Captain, Melfina, James Hawking, Aisha Clan-Clan, Twilight Suzuka, and Fred Luo!  
  
Gene: Oh God no!  
  
Fred: hi gene!  
  
Host: next is from Planet Zi I think, Team Liger!  
  
Girl: why are we named after YOUR zoid?  
  
Host: ummm… ok… here we go the members are: Bit Cloud as Captain…  
  
Same girl: why the –BEEP- are you the captain  
  
Host: that is Leena Toros, then there is, Van, Fiona, Zeke, and Irvine!  
  
Bit: who the hell are these three?  
  
Van: your nobody, my liger would waste whatever zoid you have!  
  
Bit: you have a liger? So do I!  
  
*they start talking amongst them selves about their zoids*  
  
Host: our next team straight from Arcadia, is the Blue Rouges! Which consist of Vyse as the Captain, Aika, Fina, Cupil, Gilder, and Drachma!  
  
* survivor music plays *  
  
Day One  
  
Masaki Camp- that night  
  
Host: the masaki team is now entering their camp, lets join them.  
  
Sasami: It's dark out here, I wonder what animals come out around here at night.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi I'm Scared!  
  
* she flung her arms around him *  
  
Tenchi: gah! Ryoko get off!  
  
Ayeka: Unhand Lord Tenchi at this moment Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: why should I?  
  
* they start fighting *  
  
Mihoshi: where's the house?  
  
* they all fall over anime style *  
  
Kiyone: we are in the wilderness Mihoshi, not in Okinawa.  
  
Sasami: im tired, lets go to bed  
  
All: good idea.  
  
  
  
Outlaw camp  
  
Host: the outlaws are now entering camp. Apparently Gene has brought his castor gun as his luxury item.  
  
Fred: Gene slow down!  
  
Gene: stay back Fred!  
  
* Suzuka sips her tea as she walks *  
  
Jim: hey Gene are we at camp yet?  
  
* Gene starts to run from Fred *  
  
Gene: here is camp. Im gonna sleep in that tree, so Fred stays away.  
  
Fred: but Gene im afraid of heights!  
  
Gene: that's the point  
  
Mel: good night Gene.  
  
Gene: night Mel  
  
All: goodnight!  
  
  
  
Team Liger  
  
Host: team liger was not eventful in their trip, they got there and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Team Blue Rouges  
  
Aika: didn't they say that one girl with the blue hair was a pirate?  
  
Vyse: yea I think  
  
Gilder: why are you the captain, im older  
  
Fina: don't argue  
  
Drachma: shut up, im trying to sleep.  
  
Vyse: that's a good idea! Lets sleep!  
  
  
  
  
  
)(commercial break)(  
  
voice: are you depressed? Do you feel OOC? Do you have a band of girl pirates following you around the world? Well, Come on down to Gilders pub and gun shop!  
  
Gilder: Hi, Gilder here. I founded this Pub/Gun shop here on Crescent Isle! When not terrorizing the Skies of Arcadia with me mates. I come here to unwind. And I can hide from Clara and her band of Girl Pirates, here in the secret compartment under the bar. Well, gotta go.  
  
Voice: that is Gilders Pub and Gun Shop, On Crescent Isle, Just north of Nasr! You Can't Miss It!  
  
(Survivor Music Plays)  
  
Day Two  
  
Host: our teams are on their way to this little desert for their first immunity challenge.  
  
(the teams finally arrived)  
  
Host: ok today's challenge is you must kill the most little living things on the beach! But, the catch is you must draw names from a hat. ((authors note: this idea is from a Outlaw Star/Cowboy Bebop Survivor fic. Please don't get pissed, im making it different from yours)) Gene you go first, then Tenchi, then Bit, and then Vyse.  
  
Gene: its ME!  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko  
  
Ryoko: yay!  
  
Bit: Leena  
  
Leena: can I use my Zoid?  
  
Host: is it a luxury item?  
  
Leena: yea and also a lot of ammo! ^_^  
  
  
  
Vyse: Gilder!  
  
Gilder: Sweet!  
  
Host: OK! GO!  
  
They started in there areas. A bunch of little creatures were about to swarm Gilder.  
  
Gilder: My God… Their Pokemon!!! Help! Wait… DANCE FOR ME!  
  
He started to shoot a lot. The little digital zero above his head changed to a 400 as he killed 400 of the Pokemon.  
  
Ryoko: Take This!  
  
She shot a large energy blast at them. The number changed to 2000  
  
Leena: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
She unleashed a powerful attack against the creatures in her area. The number became 10000.  
  
Gene: ahhh! Take this mother –BEEP-ers!  
  
He started shooting rapidly. Suddenly a buzzer went off and the Pokemon disappeared.  
  
Fred: gene I was worried about you!  
  
Gene: LEAVE ME THE –BEEP- ALONE YOU STUPID –BEEP-IN HOMO! IF YOU COME WITHIN 10 –BEEP-IN FEET OF ME IM GONNA BLOW YOUR –BEEP-IN HEAD OFF!  
  
Host: ok then, gene you must watch your language, this is prime time TV, we don't need the people to get us cancelled… where was I… ah yes, our final numbers are: Gene Starwind- 47, Ryoko- 14,876, Leena- 1,784,293, and Gilder- 8,345. The winner is… TEAM LIGER! Runner up is… TEAM MASAKI! And second place is… TEAM BLUE ROUGES! These three teams receive Immunity! Team Outlaw… you must now vote off a member. Since we were too lazy to set up a voting spot, we will just say our votes. Ok? Gene we start with you.  
  
Gene: Fred  
  
Melfina: umm, Jim?  
  
Jim: Gene  
  
Fred: Jim  
  
Suzuka: Jim  
  
Aisha: Jim  
  
Jim: Why me? I didn't miss all those Pokemon!  
  
Fred: you're in my way of gene  
  
Gene: Fred shut up.  
  
Melfina: I just chose someone, im sorry.  
  
Suzuka and Aisha: you act to smart!  
  
Host: well the tribe has spoken… Jim get the Hell outta here.  
  
((Shoots the Lantern with Jim's name on it))  
  
Jim: damn all of you.  
  
((Jim walks away))  
  
Host: everyone, go back to camp and we'll se you tomorrow!  
  
((everyone just goes away)) 


	2. The next challange, staring Tetsuo from ...

Masaki camp  
  
Ayeka: im tired  
  
Ryoko: im not  
  
((She flies in a circle around Ayeka))  
  
Ryo-oh-ki: Meow Mew Meow!  
  
Ryoko: what is it?  
  
Ryo-oh-ki: Meow me meow meowow meow!  
  
Ryoko: food? What kind?  
  
Ryo-oh-ki: MEOW!  
  
Ryoko: carrots? Great.  
  
Sasami: where?  
  
((Ryo-oh-ki runs into a large box))  
  
Ryo-oh-ki: Meow!  
  
((Rubs his head))  
  
Author: I think Ryo-oh-ki is a boy…  
  
Ryoko: what's that  
  
((They stare at the box labeled FOOD))  
  
Ayeka: um I think we might need it  
  
Mihoshi: is it a place to stay?  
  
((All fall over Anime style))  
  
Washu: no it is FOOD!  
  
Mihoshi: really? Wow.  
  
Washu: ((to the author)) and call me Little Washu!  
  
Author: ok  
  
LITTLE Washu: thank you  
  
Tenchi: who are you talking to, Little Washu?  
  
Little Washu: no one  
  
Tenchi: oh, ok  
  
((They arrive at camp dragging the box. Ryoko opens it to see what's inside))  
  
Ryoko: its full of carrots  
  
Tenchi: lets get some sleep  
  
All: good idea!  
  
((While they sleep, Ryo-oh-ki eats all the carrots))  
  
  
  
Outlaws  
  
Aisha: gene you suck at shooting!  
  
Gene: hey I killed as many as I could, but my clip ran out!  
  
Aisha: sure.  
  
Melfina: I miss Jim…  
  
Fred: I don't  
  
((He tries to hug gene that starts to run))  
  
Gene: dammit Fred gets away!  
  
Suzuka: interesting people we're competing with.  
  
((Sips her tea))  
  
Aisha: I hear somthin!  
  
((A blue hedgehog runs past))  
  
Gene: that was odd.  
  
Melfina: yea  
  
Aisha: im hungry!  
  
((Author drops a large box labeled FOOD and it hits Aisha in the head))  
  
Aisha: OWW!  
  
Gene: What's that?  
  
Fred: I'm afraid of it.  
  
((Tries to cling to gene, only to be punched in the face))  
  
Gene: Dammit Fred!  
  
Fred: wow!  
  
((They drag it to camp and go to sleep))  
  
  
  
Tem Liger  
  
Leena: im the best! Im the best!  
  
Bit: shut up!  
  
((Leena glares at him then chases him around the camp))  
  
((She runs into a food box))  
  
Van: Food!  
  
Fiona: Yay!  
  
Irvine: sweet!  
  
Zeke: Roar!  
  
Leena: im going to get you bit cloud!  
  
Bit: AHHH!  
  
((Finally bit and Leena passed out, Van, Fiona, and Irvine ate then went to sleep))  
  
  
  
Team Blue Rouge  
  
Vyse: Nice job Gilder!  
  
Aika: yea!  
  
Fina: good job!  
  
Cupil: -Makes what ever sound it make, I say it beeps so- bip beep bip!  
  
Drachma: you got lucky.  
  
Aika: hey, what's that box over there?  
  
Vyse: I dunno.  
  
Aika: maybe it's gold!  
  
Gilder: it says food so I guess it is food…  
  
Vyse: lets eat!  
  
((They ate and went to sleep))  
  
Outlaw camp 4:00 A.M.  
  
((A shot rings out))  
  
Gene: back off freed! Next time I shoot you!  
  
Fred: sorry… -Pout-  
  
All camps 5:30 A.M.  
  
Author: WAKE UP!  
  
All: huh? Wha?  
  
Author: immunity challenge  
  
All: dammit…  
  
Half hour later  
  
All: -mumbling-  
  
Host: damn this why did the damn author have to pick this early for a challenge?  
  
Author: YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLANCE, LORD BILLIUS!!!  
  
((Frees him then knocks him out))  
  
Gene: um wonderful author… who is going to be the host?  
  
Author: well, I made a plan for this… Meet Tetsuo, in the blob form, from Akira!  
  
All girls and Fred: EWW!  
  
Tetsuo: hey it's not my fault I look like this! Ok you must be the to climb this conveniently placed mountain! Draw names you know…  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko, again.  
  
Vyse: Drachma!  
  
Bit: Zeke!  
  
Gene: Suzuka!  
  
Tetsuo: ok, go… NOW!  
  
Team Outlaw  
  
((Suzuka jumped from rock to rock quickly))  
  
Other Outlaws: GO SUZUKA!  
  
Team Masaki  
  
((Ryoko flew to the top in a matter of seconds))  
  
Masaki team: YAY!  
  
Team Blue Rouge  
  
((Drachma shoots his arm up the mountain then retracts to be pulled up))  
  
Pirates: YAY!  
  
Team Liger  
  
((Zeke uses his boosters to reach the top of the mountain))  
  
Zoid Pilots: YAY!  
  
Tetsuo: ok everyone reached the top! Lets see the order! First we had Ryoko!  
  
Masaki team: YAY!  
  
Tetsuo blob: Then we had Zeke!  
  
Liger team: YAY!  
  
Tetsuo the giant blob thing: Then we had Twilight Suzuka!  
  
Outlaws: YAY!  
  
Blobby: Finally the loser, Drachma!  
  
Pirates: DAMN!  
  
Tetsuo: who is voted off?  
  
Fina: Drachma  
  
Vyse: drachma  
  
Aika: Drachma  
  
Gilder: drachma  
  
((Cupil points to drachma))  
  
Drachma: CUPIL! Dammit, im gone.  
  
((Tetsuo absorbs Drachma and crushes him, then explodes))  
  
Tenchi: That was gross.  
  
((Gene stood open mouthed))  
  
Fred: im scared gene!  
  
Gene: take one more step an you wont be scared anymore.  
  
((Holds his castor gun up))  
  
Author: well there goes another host… good-bye!  
  
((Teleports everyone to their camps))  
  
Masaki camp  
  
Ryoko: that was just gruesome  
  
Sasami: Yea  
  
Mihoshi: I don't like this game anymore!  
  
Kiyone: you must stay in though, or we all lose.  
  
Ryoko: im hungry lets eat!  
  
((She opens the FOOD box to find it empty))  
  
Ayeka: where's all our food?!?  
  
Ryoko: I know who ate it!  
  
((turns to Ryo-oh-ki))  
  
Ryo-oh-ki: MEEOOOWWW!!!  
  
((chases him sword drawn))  
  
Ryoko: GET BACK HERE!  
  
Sasami: Ryoko stop it!  
  
Washu: ((To author)) HEY!  
  
Author: sorry  
  
LITTLE Washu: better… Ryoko…  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko stop it!  
  
((grabs Ryoko around the waist))  
  
Ryoko: LEGGO!  
  
Tenchi: It wasn't his fault he ate them all… the author gave us Carrots on purpose!  
  
Ryoko: why I outghta…  
  
Author: what?  
  
Ryoko: im going to get you!  
  
Author: bring it on!  
  
((fries her with a lightning bolt))  
  
Ryoko: oww  
  
Author: don't mess with supreme powers  
  
Tenchi: what happened Ryoko?  
  
Author: she got to cocky.  
  
Tenchi: ahhh.  
  
Kiyone: we should get some sleep; there is probably an immunity challenge tomorrow.  
  
Tenchi: yea.  
  
Outlaw camp  
  
Aisha: im bored!  
  
Gene: Go hunt something or whatever  
  
Fred: Gene im scared of this place!  
  
Gene: Basically Fred, I don't really give a –BEEP-  
  
Mel: I still miss Jim…  
  
((Suzuka quietly sips her tea))  
  
Aisha: im still VERY bored!  
  
((She starts to chase a bug))  
  
Gene: Aisha be careful, you might break somthin…  
  
((Just then she knocks Suzuka's tea out f her hands))  
  
Aisha: uh oh…  
  
Gene: oh -BEEP-  
  
Suzuka: you have made a vile mistake… YOU DIE NOW!  
  
Aisha: im sorry!  
  
((She runs))  
  
Gene: look Suzuka! There is Tea in the FOOD box!  
  
Suzuka: really!!!  
  
((Runs over and grabs it all))  
  
Aisha: good, im safe  
  
Suzuka: its mine, all mine! ^_^  
  
Gene: Lets get some shuteye before the next Goddamn Challenge.  
  
Liger Camp  
  
Van: go zeke, you did well!  
  
Fiona: yay zeke  
  
Bit: hey, I think zeke may be a zoid or somthin  
  
Leena: no –BEEP-  
  
Irvine: im tired, there's probably going to be a challenge in the morning, so I suggest you guys do the same.  
  
Blue Rouge Camp  
  
Aika: too bad that happened to Drachma…  
  
Vyse: yea, that had to suck  
  
Fina: I very sorry that I voted him off…  
  
Gilder: well, we didn't know he would go that way…  
  
Vyse: lets get some sleep before the next challenge. 


	3. Vash hosts this round!

((It's been a long time coming))  
  
Masaki Camp 7:00 A.M.  
  
Ryoko: (YAWN) who is the host now?  
  
Author: Umm. I'll pull someone out of the Anime Realm.  
  
(Vash falls and hits the ground)  
  
Vash: OWW!  
  
Author: Sorry.  
  
Ryoko: HEY YOU NEVER APOLOGIZED TO ME!  
  
(Lightning brews in the sky)  
  
Ryoko: Not that I need an apology.  
  
All Camps 8:00 A.M.  
  
Author: WAKE!  
  
Gene: where's Fred?  
  
Aisha: Why. I though you didn't like him.  
  
Gene: He is behind me isn't he?  
  
(Fred grabs gene around the waist)  
  
Gene: Damnit Fred let go you stupid -beep- -beep- beep- beep- or I'm gonna - BEEEEEP-ing kill you!  
  
Fred: you don't need to be so hostile.  
  
Author: IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!  
  
Gilder: damnit.  
  
They all met in a small western style town.  
  
A monument stood in the center of town and in red paint the name KNIVES was painted on it.  
  
Ryoko: Where the hell are we?  
  
Little Washu: it looks very similar to the place I built for you and Nagi to fight!  
  
A man in a red trench coat walked out from a street  
  
Van: Who's he?  
  
Vash: I'm Vash. apparently your Author pulled me from my real world to host this show. Why he would do that I don't know. I want to be back home! Stupid author.  
  
Ryoko: He's gonna get fried.  
  
Author: Vash. it is only for one episode. then you go back home. ok?  
  
Vash: Ok.  
  
Ryoko: He didn't get zapped NO FAIR!  
  
Vash. Your next challenge is a fight, the last standing wins. I've been told to tell you. NO KILLING! Only knock out your opponents. the first team knocked out votes, the last team standing gets food. We Draw Names now  
  
Fiona: It's you Van!  
  
Van: Uh-oh.  
  
Gene: Aisha.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka: I think it is rigged! Why is Ryoko always going?  
  
Ryoko: You want to go and fight? Be my guest.  
  
Ayeka: no that is fine you can fight.  
  
Aika: Vyse!  
  
Vash: ok the teams are set. everyone else back up. FIGHT!  
  
They started to fight, and everyone ganged up on Van first. He was knocked out quickly. Then Ryoko and Vyse fought, and Aisha just stood back and watched. Ryoko and Vyse fought with swords then the Ryoko just punched him out.  
  
Aisha: So it's now just you and me.  
  
Ryoko: Don't waste my time.  
  
Aisha attacked furiously and caught Ryoko off guard, she knocked her out  
  
Author: NOO!!!!! WHY RYOKO! WHY!  
  
Aisha: I WON!  
  
Vash: Team Liger! You need to vote a member off.  
  
Bit: Leena  
  
Van -unconscious  
  
Fiona- umm. Leena  
  
Leena: Bit  
  
Irvine: Van  
  
Zeke: Rowr  
  
Fiona: Zeke says Leena  
  
Leena: WHAT NO! I CAN'T BE VOTED OFF!  
  
Vash: well you did.  
  
Leena disappears and so does Vash  
  
Author: Go back to camp.  
  
They did that and went back to camp. 


End file.
